


По чёрной-пречёрной дороге...

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Surrealism, fandom Antagonists 2020, mentioned relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Тебе вовсе не нужно отдавать ему сердце.
Relationships: Dante/Kat (DmC), Dante/Vergil (DmC), Hinted, Kat/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Спецквест Антагонистов





	По чёрной-пречёрной дороге...

**Author's Note:**

> Название и цитаты жирным шрифтом в работе отсылают к серии считалочек [вот отсюда](http://pugalki-strashilki.blogspot.com/2011/12/blog-post_9402.html?m=1).
> 
> Тема спецквеста: ["Как стать феей?"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1377-ru).

**Чёрный-пречёрный лес...**

Как ни странно, но Кэт всё различала: и дорогу, до странного ровную, без единого камешка, и небо без облаков и светил, и деревья без единого листочка. Но всё вокруг чернело сильнее, чем любые души в Лимбо.

Кто-то говорил про кладбище, но Кэт была здесь и дорога шла прямо, а ей в её лёгкой одежде было совсем не зябко, хотя вокруг не могло быть лето.

Не будь так явственно различима древесная кора под пальцами ― Кэт бы решила, что это тот самый рисунок тушью или углём, где оттенок достигается незаметно, словно это пара движений, а не удивительная способность разложить цвет на целый спектр.

Кэт тишина вокруг испугать уже не может, но заставляет пригибаться ниже, чем когда над дорогой нависают деревья, мешая идти вперёд, и двигаться тише, избегая создавать шум ― даже дыханием или собственными шагами.

Как ни странно, тишина не кажется ей зловещей.

Но она точно знает: её не нужно нарушать, она здесь важна, точно редкий компонент в эссенции, которую она смешивает с краской, как та деталь в ритуале, которой можно всё исправить — либо испортить.

Не нужно также пугаться и отсутствия ветра, и смоляного, наверняка липкого блеска на едва видимых краем глаза ветвях.

Здесь можно и оглядываться, и останавливаться, и сворачивать с пути ― но Кэт слишком долго не может принять самое главное.

Если оглянуться на этот блеск на деревьях, поискать взглядом источник света, позволяющий различать каждый контур, остановиться, свернуть, оглянуться или даже пойти назад...

Деревья всё ближе к дороге.

_Если попробовать изменить порядок..._

Всё выше их ветви.

_Если засомневаться..._

Они словно останавливают: нет, Кэт, не пройдёшь, не пройдёшь!  
_  
...то попытка будет бесполезной._

**Ты идешь к чёрной-пречёрной поляне**

Данте выходит к дороге без намёка на асфальт.

Его способности в этом месте совсем не учитываются: хоть будь раз в десять круче Ассиэль, здесь придется узнать, что значит быть, а не прикидываться своим среди смертных.

Поэтому он успевает несколько раз вздохнуть, про себя обматерить то, на что не пойми при каких обстоятельствах подписался, и снова посетовать не пойми кому на то, как из-за этого неведомого дерьма он устаёт, идёт и устаёт опять, не прекращая движения.

Почему он вообще способен различать здесь хоть что-нибудь?

Что это за поле, дорога, холм впереди?

Почему так гадко от мысли, что ему можно и остановиться?

Данте спасается только тем, что нельзя отнять у него никаким путём: собственной упёртостью.

Нужно дойти до холма? Дошагает.

_Ты видишь то, как чёрен холм..._

За холмом видно не то стену, не то лес? Значит, есть и конец пути.

_Ты видишь, как черна дорога к холму..._

На вершине холма чёрный дом? Значит, там что-нибудь будет.

_Ты видишь как чёрен весь дом..._

Дорога свободна, а усталость не влияет на скорость? Можно посчитать шаги или добежать, если припрёт, вверх по склону.

_...так подходи ближе._

**Ты подходишь к чёрной-пречёрной двери**

Чернота скрывает белизну, слабость, замыслы.  
В ней прекрасно растворяются и синие серо-синие вены на лице, и белоснежная кожа, и отблеск глаз.  
То, что должно быть им, выходит к лестнице.

В темноте нет окон, но различимы грани предметов.

Деревянные доски на полу. Практически полное отсутствие мебели. И лестница без перил.

Всё самое важное находится не на столе.

_Не ищи стол..._

Тот, кто должен быть им, обходит место, где обычно ищут гроб.

_Не ищи ведьм..._

Чёрный скелет рассыпался бы прахом, не успев стать даже низшим демоном ― тот, кто почти стал им, не ждёт хруст костей под ногами.

_Не ищи человека..._

Впрочем, человека здесь нет ― тот, кто заменит его, постарался сделать всё, чтобы сюда не пришёл никто из смертных, кроме как за устранением их как помехи.

 _...но ищи того, кого должны **испугаться**_.

**Ты заходишь на чёрный-пречёрный чердак**

Они видят издалека.

Кэт знает: не должны.

Всё будет выглядеть так, будто они ищут что-нибудь другое.

В ней увидят ведьму.

В нём увидят человека.

В третьем увидят скелет.

У всего своя последовательность.

А значит, у всего свой черёд.

Порядок неважен ― важны ингредиенты.

И единственное, что известно Кэт ― это никого не слушать.

Кроме, конечно же, сердца.

Пускай оно и кажется неслышным в этой тишине.

**  
**

И на этом чёрном-пречёрном чердаке сидит...

**  
**

В заклинании есть слова.

Кэт молчит.

Не её черёд ― она показывает, что здесь никого нет, ни Данте, вперившего взгляд в центр комнаты, ни двойника, лежащего в гробу, только...

Нет, не время даже думать.

Они стоят долго: Данте, Кэт и гроб.

Первой «оживает» белая фигура в чёрном гробу.

― Отдай мне сердце!

Доппельгангер улыбается.

― Глупец. У меня его нет.

И в комнате начинает пахнуть гарью.

Кэт молчит.

Кэт не отводит взгляд.

Кэт смеет закрывать глаза, осознавая, что иначе ничего не завершится, но не понимая, почему даже двойник их не закроет.

Кэт не сомневается в том, что пламя чёрное. Нет, даже _чёрное-пречёрное_. 

Так правильнее.

Слова не должны менять своей силы.

Три пары глаз должны видеть черноту не под веками, лишь подозревая: что-то случится, если попробовать вырваться из этого круга действий, срезать каждую из невидимых нитей, определившую движение за движением.

Им всем известно, что неповиновение кому-то или чему-то всё испортит.

Доппельгангер становится чёрной-пречёрной сажей, осыпаясь снизу вверх, замирая, но так и не закрывая глаза.

Кэт не смотрит на него, но раз они всё ещё здесь ― значит, щёлкнуло разомкнутое звено на их цепи, заканчивается чья-то несвобода.

Дальше вперёд ступает Данте.

Кэт слышит скрип половиц, закрывается и вновь открывается гроб: теперь его черёд.

Она точно знает: здесь они не вправе ничем помочь друг другу, даже подсказкой.

Она молчит.

Данте откидывает крышку.

Слышится один-единственный шаг вперёд.  
Данте же, наоборот, отступает.

Вот тогда они и слышат то, за чем пришли.

**― Отдай моё сердце!**

Вот тогда Кэт поднимает голову и смотрит в лицо.

Вергилий чернеет головешкой, не оседает пеплом, не видно за капюшоном и плащом ни Ямато, ни его лица.

Вот тогда она подходит вплотную и говорит ему, поразившему самого себя:

― Не получится даже с нашими сердцами, Вергилий. Ведь ты сам отказался от собственного.

Вергилий молчит.

Под чёрным-пречёрным капюшоном не оказывается рта.

Вот теперь она смотрит чуть ниже, наклоняя голову до уровня, кажущегося единственно верным, будто делала это тысячи раз.

На груди Вергилия зияет чёрная-пречёрная дыра.

Кэт на пальцы сыпется прах.

Он точно серый, Кэт в этом уверена, но если посмотреть себе на ладони, нарушить это неписаное правило, саму суть ритуала, то пепел будет чёрен, чёрен-пречёрен.

Поэтому она стоит и смотрит.

За чернотой одежд ничего не видно.

Вергилий недвижим.

Но из его груди нарастает стук.

Кэт знает, почему так бессмысленно требовать вернуть сердце.

Потому что пускай даже самые любимые, но чужие сердца не вернут ту человечность, которую он так хотел из себя вырвать.


End file.
